Pertemis A Mix Tale
by PJ Storyteller
Summary: PERCY JACKSON is about to get himself into a fate he himself could not imagine, Powers, Betrayal, Love and so many more! Read yourself to adventure with Percy to find out what the Fates have in stock for him. Oh Goody! Not a normal PERTEMIS story this is one of the kind. Enjoy... Disclaimer: I own Nothing, all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and a lot of different write
1. AN Important Please Read

Hi readers how are you doing, this is my first fan fiction and I Just wanted to let you know that I will not be able to upload much. Im stuck in Japan now, I have to study for a exam in a school for New York and the schools called the HSMSE. Anyway just wanted to let you know and if you have any ideas feel free to just let me know. And If you know of any spelling errors or anything please tell me this is very important to me, my Grammar and language has been going down in my stay. Thanks.

Unlike other authors, Im not gonna let Artemis fall hard in love with Percy all of the sudden because thats just going to make the story unreal.

Also this is a copy of my story in Wattpad you could always read ahead in Wattpad because I intend publish in Wattpad first before publishing here.

Here's my Story in Wattpad: story/179684660-pertemis-a-mix-tale

Disclaimer: I own Nothing, all rights reserved to Rick Riordan, except for maybe some of my OCs


	2. Tartarus

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson All Rights Reserved to Rick Riordan.

The story starts off at the Hero's of Olympus series, Ending of The Mark of Athena, Book three, Enjoy.

Ohhhh. . . I think readers you should read while opening the book to Pg.565 so you could notice a difference its quite difficult if you don't.

Chapter 1. Tartarus

Annabeth's POV

_"This floor won't last!" Hazel warned. "The rest of us should get to the ladder."_

_Plumes of dust and cobwebs blasted from holes in the floor. The spider's silk support cables trembled like a massive guitar string and began to snap. Hazel lunged for the bottom of the rope ladder and gestured for Nico to follow, but Nico was in no condition to sprint. _

_Percy gripped Annabeth's hand tighter. "It'll be fine," He muttered._

_Looking up, she saw grappling lines shoot from the Argo 2 and wrap around the statue. One lassoed Athena's neck like a noose. Leo shouted orders from the helm as Jason and Frank flew frantically from line to line, trying to secure them. _

_Nico had just reached the ladder when a sharp pain shot up Annabeth's bad leg. She gasped and stumbled. _

"What is it?" Percy asked.

_She tried to stagger toward the ladder. Why was she moving backward instead? Her legs swept out from under her and she fell on her face._

_"Her ankle!" Hazel shouted from the ladder. "Cut it! Cut it!"_

_Annabeth's mind was woolly from the pain. Cut her ankle?_

_Apparently, Percy didn't realize what Hazel meant either. Then something yanked Annabeth backward and dragged her towards the pit. Percy lunged. He grabbed her arm, but the momentum carried him along as well._

_"Help them!" Hazel yelled._

_Annabeth glimpsed Nico hobbling in their direction, Hazel trying to disentangle her cavalry sword from the rope ladder. Their other friends were still focused on the statue, and Hazel's cry was lost in the general shouting and the rumbling of the cavern. _

_Annabeth sobbed as she hit the edge of the pit. Her legs went over the side. Too late, she realized what was happening: she was tangled in the spider silk. she should have cut it away immediately. She had thought it was just loose line, but with the entire floor covered in cobwebs, she hadn't noticed that one of the strands was wrapped around her foot and the other end went straight into the pit. It was attached to s_omething heavy down in the darkness, _something that was pulling her in._

_"No," Percy muttered, light dawning in his eyes. "Annabeth. . ."_

_Percy's face looked like it was processing a million thoughts, and Annabeth's strength was gone. She slipped over the edge. Percy fell in with her_.

_Her body slammed into something. She must have blacked out briefly from the pain. When she could see again, she realized that she'd fallen partway into the pit and was dangling over the void. Percy had managed to grab a ledge about ten feet below the top of the chasm. He was holding on with one hand, gripping Annabeth's wrist with the other, but the pull on her leg was much too strong._

_**"No escape," **__said a voice in the darkness below. __**I go to Tartarus and you will come too.**_

_Annabeth wasn't sure if she actually heard Arachne's voice or if it was just in her mind.__The pit shook. Percy was the only thing keeping her from falling. He was barely holding on to a ledge the size of a bookshelf._

_Nico leaned over the edge of the chasm, thrusting out his hand, but has much too far away to help. Hazel was yelling for the others, but even if they heard her over all the chaos, they'd never make it in time._

_Annabeth's leg felt like it was pulling free of her body. Pain washed everything in red. The force of the underworld tugged at her like dark gravity. She didn't have the strength to fight. She knew it was too far to be saved or that's what she thought._

_"Percy, let me go," she croaked. "You can't pull me up."_

_His face was white with effort. She could see in his eyes that he knew it was hopeless.__"Never," he said. He looked up at Nico, ten feet above. "The other side Nico! I'll see you there Understand? and take care of her."_

_Nico's eyes widened. "But-"_

"Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!"

_"I-I will."_

_Below them, the voice laughed it the darkness. __**Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess.**_

_Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth's wrist. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs, but when he locked eyes with her, she thought he had never looked more handsome. _

_"I'll come back I promise, I love you," he said _

**Thank you thezestywalru for correcting my huge mistake. Reader, please remember to try and read her stories her stories are awesome! **

First Person POV

_I couldn't process what he said until later but then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, Percy and I fell into endless darkness, she suddenly felt a force the opposite of going down and fell in a thud next to Nico._

Nico's POV

_"The other side Nico! I'll see you there. Understand? and take care of her." _

I couldn't believe it, he was thinking of traveling through Tartarus and meeting us in the House of Hades, even with Percy and Annabeth together that should have been impossible.

_"But-"_

_"Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!"_

I knew I couldn't fail him, I knew there was only one reply "I-I will."

I saw Percy smile at me than face Annabeth and exchange a few words with her, then he let go of the ledge, I saw them falling but at the last second he took out his trusty pen out from his pocket uncapped it and grew into a three feet long bronze blade his sword "reptide" and without hesitation he quickly cut through the spider string that was on Annabeth's ankle then threw her next to me. I didn't Know how He threw Annabeth eleven feet up but all this happened in less than a second, before glancing to Annabeth I quickly glanced at Percy and he had his stupid grin on his face. I thought he was crazy.

**A/N If you readers didn't know this part was in Pg. 565~568. Do you want me to continue? Fine, you guys deserve it. **

Percy's POV

After I threw Annabeth I quickly made sure she was safe and I quickly gave a grin to Nico witch he looked at me like I was crazy. Only then did I understand what would happen. A one-way trip. A very hard one too.

-Time Skip-

Nine Days.

As he fell, Percy thought about Annabeth telling him about Hesiod, the old Greek poet who'd speculated it would take nine days to fall from earth to Tartarus.

He hoped Hesiod was wrong. He'd lost track of how long he had been falling-hours? A day? It felt like an eternity. He had been thinking about many of his friends and mostly Annabeth ever since he dropped into the chasm.

The wind whistled in Percy's ears. The air grew hotter and damper as if he was plummeting into the throat of a massive dragon. He thought how he would most likely turn into a Percy pancake yes I was having many negative thoughts-when something about his surrounding changed. The darkness took on a gray-red tinge. The whistling in his ears turned into more of a roar. The air became intolerably hot, permeated with a smell like rotten eggs.

Suddenly, the chute he'd been falling opened into a vast cavern. For a moment he was too stunned to think properly. The entire island of Manhattan could have fit inside this cavern-and she couldn't even see its full extent. Red clouds hung in the air like vaporized blood. The landscape at least what he could see of it was rocky black plains, punctuated by jagged mountains and fiery chasms. To his left, the ground dropped off in a series of cliffs, like colossal steps leading deeper into the abyss.

"Tartarus"

**So how was it my first chapter on my first fanfic story? Was it Good or bad? Well ok, I'm planning to use the titan of hunt plot and my own in Tartarus but with some original book in it, Tell me do you want to make the Tartarus Ark long like three to four chapters or just short like one to two, please vote. And if you have any Ideas please feel free to tell me. Love you all readers! **

**And remember I always Publish first in Wattpad The URL is in my first A/N Thanks.**

**All Rights Reserved to Rick Riordan**


	3. A Unexpected Swim (Tartarus Part 1)

Hello readers thanks for reading I've got like 50 views, I think that's a good start. Sorry about beginning the book at the middle of the Hero's of Olympus series but I've got to make some changes so I can connect them to my own plots later in the story, anyways please comment and vote I appreciate if you do.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing, all rights reserved to Uncle Rick. Enjoy...

Chapter 2. Unexpected Swim

"Tartarus"

Percy's POV

The stench of sulfur made it hard to concentrate, but I focused on the ground directly below me and saw a ribbon of glittering black liquid-a river.

Percy didn't know if they was lucky or not, and he was not stupid to not know what that river was, directly below him was one of the five rivers of the underworld the Cocytus-the river of Lamentation.

He could control water- assuming that was water below him, he might be able to cushion their fall somehow. Percy remembered Annabeth telling him horror stories about the rivers of the underworld. They could take away your memories- like how he did to Bob the Titan using the river Lethe's power- or burn your body and soul to ashes. He thought about how he controlled the Styx when he was getting the Curse of Achilles and the time when he controlled the Lethe when fighting Iapetus, who was now going by Bob.

At the moment my body touched the waters, Percy focused on the water below them. He felt a familiar tug in his gut as he willed the water around them to cushion the fall but not to touch their skin. However, after a few more seconds of controlling the water, Percy was nearly dead with exhaustion. What gave him the final push was the thought of his Wise Girl, and they collapsed on the sand.

He wanted to curl up and go to sleep. He wanted to shut his eyes, hope all of this was just a bad dream, and wake up to find themselves on the Argo two, safe with his friends (well. . . as safe as a demigod can be).

But, no. They were really in Tartarus. At his feet, the river Cocytus roared past, a flood of liquid wretchedness. The sulfurous air stung his lung's and prickled his skin. When Percy looked at his arms, he saw they were already covered with an angry rash. Percy tried to sit up and gasped in pain.

The beach wasn't sand. They were sitting on a field of jagged black-glass chips, some of which were now embedded in his palms.

So the air was acid. The water was misery. The ground was broken glass. Everything here was designed to hurt and kill. The son of Poseidon took a rattling breath and wondered if the voices in the Cocytus were right. Maybe fighting for survival was pointless. They could be dead within an hour. He then remembered Annabeth telling him about the River of fire. The Phlegethon. She told me about how the river flows from Hades's realm down into Tartarus, the river is used to punish the wicked. But . . . some legends call it the river of healing, and they now had some hope of survival.

They had to start moving, this place was killing them. They had to get to the river quickly if they wanted to survive. The demigods struggled to their feet, and Percy scanned his surroundings. Above, there was no sign of the tunnel they'd fallen down. He couldn't even see the cavern roof. There were just blood-coloured clouds floating in the hazy grey air. It was like staring through a thin mix of tomato soup and cement.

The black-glass beach stretched inland about fifty yards, then dropped off the edge of a cliff. From where they stood, he couldn't see what was below, but the edge flickered with red light as if illuminated by huge fires.

When I reached the ledge, Annabeth was sure she had signed her death warrant.

The cliff dropped more than eighty feet. At the bottom stretched a nightmarish version of the Grand Canyon: a river of fire cutting a path through a jagged obsidian crevasse, the glowing red current casting horrible shadows across the cliff faces.

Even from the top of the canyon, the heat was intense, his face felt raw and sunburned. Every breath took more effort as if their chests were filled with Styrofoam peanuts. The cuts on their hands bled more rather than less.

Assuming they could make it down to the fiery river, which they doubted, Annabeth's plan seemed certifiably insane.

Of course, if they stayed there, they would die anyway. Blisters had started to form on their arms from exposure to the Tartarus air. The whole environment was about as healthy as a nuclear blast zone.

The ledge was barely enough to allow a toehold. Their hands clawed for any crack in the glassy rock. Percy ripped off the sleeves of my T-shirt and used the cloth to wrap Annabeth's bloody palms, but his fingers were still slippery and weak.

Annabeth was making progress. She had made it roughly a third of the way down the cliff-still high enough up to die if she fell. She reached for another handhold and she nearly missed the ledge with her left foot.

The couple kept going, one step at a time. Their eyes stung with sweat. Their arms trembled. But to Percy's amazement, they had finally made it to the bottom of the cliff.

When he reached the ground, he stumbled. Percy was alarmed by how feverish his body felt. Red boils had erupted on his face, so he looked like a smallpox victim.

Percy's POV

My vision was blurry. My throat felt blistered, and my stomach was clenched tighter than a fist.

I have to hurry, I thought.

I staggered over slick glass ledges, around massive boulders, avoiding stalagmites that would've impaled me with any slip of the foot. My tattered clothes steamed from the heat of the river, but I kept going until I crumpled to my knees at the banks of the Phlegethon.

I winced as cinders sprayed from the river, curling around my face. I swallowed, trying to stay conscious. I had no choice but to drink if I wanted to survive so I was about to thrust my hands into the river when my eyes rolled up in my head, and I blacked out, my last thoughts were I am such a seaweed brain.

Unknown Person's POV  
I watched as my former enemy fall unconscious in the banks of the river Phlegethon. I sighed, I had no choice but to help, he was needed to defeat my mother. When I got beside him I thrust my hands into the river, I cupped my hands and brought the fire liquid to the demigod's mouth. He didn't respond.

I tried again, this time pouring a whole handful down his throat. This time he spluttered and coughed.

"Hello Perseus," I said.

You could probably pad the chapter a bit more, and make this the beginning of the new chapter to start a cliff hanger.  
Percy's POV  
I felt myself waking up, my mouth felt like it was being deep-fried. It was like gulping down a ghost chili smoothie.

The convulsion passed. I took a ragged breath. I felt horribly weak and nauseous, but my next breath came more easily and I managed to open my eyes. Then I heard a deep ancient voice speak.

"Hello Persues"

**Hello Readers love the cliff hanger over there? Who do you think this Unknown Person is? Try and guess in the comment! And good news I've got a new editor her name is thezestywalru please try and read her stories her stories are very good! And if you liked our chapter please vote and feel free to comment.**

**I always Publish first In Wattpad Remember to Visit my story there the URL is in the first A/N I wrote. Thanks I love you guys!**

**And my/our next chapter might take a few days to publish. Thank you!**


	4. New Powers (Tartarus Part 2)

A/N I am so sorry for not updating and hello readers hope you're enjoying the story. Ok, I noticed that my chapters are way to small compared to others so in the next chapter I'm going to try and write 3000 words. Also, some of you may be disappointed but there will be no Chaos in this story. If you want Information just message me.

Most of the credit in this chapter will go to vPxForerunner X writer of _Titan of the Hunt, _try read his story if you haven't read it yet it's like 600,000 word I know a lot right!

_To my wonderful readers:_

_Sorry about that last cliff-hanger._

_Well, no, not really. HAHAHAHA._

_But seriously, I love you guys._

Disclaimer: I own nothing, All Rights Reserved to Rick Riordan.

Chapter 3. New Powers

_"Hello, Persues," an unknown Person said._

Percy's POV

When I glanced at the spot where the voice came from, there sitting by the river completely unaffected by the heat was a form of a man in his late fifties with gray and white hair, however, what caught my attention was the fact he was about ten feet tall, his whole body was covered in scars as if it had been sliced apart and definitely the fact he had golden eyes that I had seen before however unlike before they were not filled with hate and promises of pain but simply weariness.

"Hello Grandfather," I called to the shadowed figure.

**A/N for those of you who don't know Percy's Grandfather (which I highly doubt) he is Kronos Titan Lord of Time Father to Hestia, Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Chiron and many many more. I won't be listing out the complete title he more than Percy for Hades sake. For those who want the title search on the internet or something. **

"Persues I see you are awake," he said

_Maybe wondering How I know he is Grandfather well let's see his eyes are Gold only one individual has golden eyes, the Titan Lord of Time. He had the same eyes when he possessed Luke during The second Titan War Battle of Manhattan._

"Hello, again Grandfather do you need something," Oh my I sound stupid, but hey who can say Hello Grandfather its nice meeting you again when he tried to kill me and my family a year ago?

To my, surprise Kronos chuckled. "Peace Persues I do not wish to hurt you anymore, I have had time to analyze what happened during the second Titan war and I admit you are worthy of respect, I may hold little regard for your Parents and the other gods but you demigods selflessness to defend a family that treat you as little more than tools to be used whenever they have need for something as for about my form when I was defeated on Olympus I was almost at full power inside your friend and as he died my essence was sent straight back to Tartarus almost fully healed except the scars from my first defeat.

"You didn't leave us with much of a choice did you, help our parents or be hunted by you and the other titans for amusement while the mortals would have suffered, you didn't help them during the fourth age why would you help them now," I asked him.

"True we were never very benevolent lords to the world we generally used it as we saw fit look at what I did to the elder Cyclops and the hetechrondeires after overthrowing my father Ouranos, and even that outcast centaur son of mine Chiron, my immediate response to any problem was to simply cast it away or destroy it which invariably led to the first titan war because of my own paranoia."

"Yeah trying to eat your kids normally results in pissing them off and their mother."

"I had never considered Rhea only my own interests so when she betrayed me it had never occurred to me what would happen, I never considered being overthrown until it was happening even though I did the same. However I am not here to talk to you about ancient history or your parents, I wanted to talk to you about the future I know you are fighting my mother and bastard half-brothers, I may not like the current surface world and the mortals on it but at least they acknowledge their history and remember the titans if Gaia took over she would destroy all civilization a revert back to nature which would cause most immortals to fade including us we may have most of our domains integrated with the Olympians but we still receive strength from the mortals belief in them, Gaia's victory would benefit no one. So, therefore, I give you an offer I will help you get to the doors of death by giving you my power over time' he finished with a smile on his face."

"Wait you spend four years trying to kill me and destroy everything I love and after I defeat you and we meet again you want to help me, forgive me for being skeptical about this, why me' I asked still confused by the titan kings offer."

"Simple after you defeated me I saw what the gods offered you and you turned it down to help others and force the gods to admit their faults which were almost worth the whole experience to see that look on Zeus's face when you said no, it had truly never occurred to him that anyone would refuse. You are the most selfless individual I have ever witnessed, only my wife and Hestia of all the titans and gods would have ever considered saying no. also the defeat cost me more than you would believe this physical form is all I am able to maintain now I will soon fade most likely and I wish to buy a chance of redemption before I leave and without help you will never reach the doors in time"

I processed everything the Titan Lord said, he wants to help me and I don't see much of that happening around here if I want to get out of here I was going to need every advantage I can to get to escape this pit and go back to the others in time.

"I may be the titan lord of time but I am running out of time before my essence is lost, so if you want my help now is the time."

"So Grandfather how would you be able to give me your power?"

"I will be transferring my domains over to you, you will remain the same except for some minor cosmetic differences, but I will fuse the time aspect of my essence with your own and you will become partially immortal but you will be able to die in battle, it is very similar to what Artemis's hunters have, and you won't be needing to drink from the Phlegethon anymore because of my powers, However I would not tell the gods about the domains part straight away your father and uncle may react badly to my offer, I would advise after the war would be best' he explained.

"Perseus I have a gift for you before transferring my domains you should have this."

My eyes opened widely when a small flame appeared between us before fading revealing the form of a scythe formed of two metals.

"Hestia has agreed to return this to me to give to you, she is the only god I truly respect because she sticks to her promises unlike her siblings, she is aware of what transpired here but has sworn on the Styx to not reveal anything until you do."

I reached down and picked up the handle of the scythe only for it to change into a familiar hand and half sword "Backbiter" I whispered. Kronos smiled at the name.

"Persues Remember to use Backbitter well, the weapon can change shape to a sythe or a sword, also when you are done using it you can just throw it away Backbitter will disappear in a black mist when you want to use it just think to have it back. Now to reach the doors you must follow the Styx upstream until you reach the walls of Tartarus then keep them on your left you will eventually meet an old 'friend' of yours who will guide you the rest of the way"

"What do you mean an old friend as in old friend or old enemy," I asked

"Both" he replied cryptically.

"Thank you, lord Kronos, for your gifts and assistance. I will inform the Olympians of your passing, I'm sure they would like to learn of it' I said after bowing to Kronos.

"Very well I wish you the best of luck in the war against my mother, Now I need to be transferring my powers over to you, I Kronos Titan King of Time hereby relinquish my domains to Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon" as he finished a stream of gold energy flowed from him to me and I suddenly felt stronger, I also knew the exact time and date and realized we had been in Tartarus for almost a week.

When I turned around to thank him again he was gone, It was as if he vanished no longer exist in this world. (Don't worry I don't plan on making Kronos fade. Though this isn't 100% I'll make a come back for him XD)

"Well that was unexpected" I muttered.

**Well what do you think 1637 words! Next chapter will be 3000! Anyway again most of the credit in this chapter goes to vPxForerunner X writer of **_**Titan of the Hunt. **_**Also if you continue reading on I have a big surprise for you guys thou I won't be telling.**

**I am very sorry for not updating Its been eight days for you guys sorry for keeping you waiting I'll try and write my next chapter in three days!**

**Bye . . . **


	5. AN to the Readers

Hi, guys sorry about the A/N I will be posting chapter four in a day or two I just wanted to thank you for the reading my story I'm almost at one-thousand view with ten followers and sixteen favourites. I will be keeping the story up till the end and I want you to keep up reading you guys make me very happy when you read and comment!

On a completely different subject, I will be ending Tartarus ARK on chapter four or five, they will be the battle between the giants and Queen dirt face.

Also, do you want to make Percy a Werewolf? Please vote on the comments.

Well, thank you guys my posts will take time to update sometimes but I will defiantly post

That's it I love you guys


	6. Character Detail (Sorry)

_Heres to those who didn't read the Percy Jackson Series and the Heros of Olympus Series. (Sorry I should've done this in the beginning, Also I'm writing chapter four now should be ready tomorrow! Sorry couldn't update because of a test!)_

**Percy Jackson:**

The strongest demigod in history. Son of Posiden, Earth Shaker, Storm Bringer, father of horses. Retriever of Aphrodite's Scarf, Retriever of Ares's Shield, Slayer of Medusa, Slayer of the Minotaur, Survivor of the Lotus Casino, Retriever of the Master Bolt, Twice Savior of Olympus and about forty more titles that I don't want to list. Also the main character in this book.

**Artemis:**

Greek goddess of the Hunt, Forest, Moon, Archery, Chastity, Children, Childbirth, Wild Animals, Wilderness, and Virginity. Artemis swore off the company of men and vowed to stay an eternal maiden and never fall in love. She is known to be a man-hater and never showed any emotions and feeling to a man (Well maybe except for Orion).

**Annabeth:**

Daughter of Athena and most importantly Percy's girlfriend.

**The Hunters of Artemis:**

A Group of Artemis's followers. Like their Mistress, they swore off the company of men and vowed never to fall in love. In return, they are given immortality. However, these young maidens will be immortal no more once they fall in battle or break their vow. (The Hunter's don't die in my book after Orion's incident)

**Zeus:**

Olympian god of the sky and thunder, king of gods and men. The son of Kronos and Rhea, he is probably most famous for his infidelity to his sister and wife, Hera. Athena, Apollo and Artemis, Hermes, Dionysus, Heracles, Helen of Troy, and the Muses are all children of his numerous erotic affairs. Hephaestus, Hebe, and Ares are his legitimate children.

**Poseidon:**

Poseidon the god of the sea, earthquakes, storms, and horses. The son of Kronos and Rhea and was swallowed by his father along with Hades, Demeter, Hestia and Hera. Percy's father.

**Hestia:**

Hestia the goddess of the hearth, home, domesticity, family, and the state. She is one of the only three virgin goddesses, next to Athena and Artemis. She will have an important role in this story along with Hera, Hades and Aphrodite.

**Athena:**

Goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, strategic warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill. Also, Annabeth's mother and always disapproved of Percy and Annabeth's relationship...

**Aphrodite:**

Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love and Beauty. Daughter of Ouranos and the oldest Olympian. (Don't have much Information on Aphrodite sorry)

**Apollo:**

God of the Sun, Light, Music, Medicine, Archery and Prophecy. Artemis's twin brother.

**Hades:**

Greek God of the Dead and King of the Underworld. Hades was the god of the underworld and the name eventually came to also describe the home of the dead as well. He was the oldest male child of Kronos and Rhea. Father of Nico and Binaca Di Angilo.

**Olympus:**

The place where all the Olympians (gods) live. (I say the best place to live LOL!)

**Camp Half Blood:**

A place/camp for the Greek Demigods.

**Camp Jupiter:**

Unlike Camp Half Blood this place is for the Roman Demigods and is more of a City then a camp.

**Chiron:**

Trainer at Camp Half Blood. Percy's Trainer and teacher also Percy's second fatherly figure. (Did I mention that Chiron is also the Trainer of Achilles and is a Centaur)

**Riptide:**

Percy's sword. It is always in Pen form, and will only be a sword when uncapped. It is enhanced to always return to Percy's pocket no matter how far it is away from him. Reptide is also known as Anaklusmos.

**Paul and Sally:**

Both parents of Percy, Paul is also Percy's stepfather.

**Thalia Grace:**

Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. Daughter of Zeus and cousin to Percy.

**Nico Di Angelo:**

Prince of the Underworld. Son of Hades and cousin to Percy.

_Well, I think Tomorrow I can update chapter four and sorry for this Character Detail but this was recommended by my friend for those who didn't read the original book (though I recommend reading the Percy Jackson series) Anyway I'll be posting tomorrow so please sit back and wait also please comment on how I'm doing and I'll be happy if you follow and favourite my story more, Thanks!_

_ 718 words _


End file.
